1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable devices, and more particularly to portable devices for providing acoustic source information, which can provide information and contents which are related to the acoustic source, apparatuses for providing acoustic source information, and methods for providing acoustic source information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a mobile communication technique has been evolved through generations thereof, and communication and broadcasting are merged with each other, application services such as high speed mobile Internet, video telephone, digital multimedia broadcasting, etc. have been commercialized, in addition to a conventional voice call-oriented mobile communication service.
Furthermore, the function of application provided by a portable device has been gradually varied due to the rapid development of processor techniques and signal processing techniques.
For example, when a camera included in a portable device focuses on a two-dimension code which is printed on a paper or displayed on a monitor of a computer, the portable device can be directly connected with wireless Internet contents corresponding to the two-dimension code without additional operation so that a bell sound, a background screen, a call connection sound (or color ring), a game, a moving picture, etc. can be downloaded to the portable device, or alternatively services such as shopping, advance purchase, etc. can be used by the portable device. As such, a hot code function for performing the above-described operation is implemented in the portable device and a hot code service is provided by mobile communication companies.
In addition, portable devices, which have a function for recording an outer acoustic source to transmit the recorded outer acoustic source to a server where acoustic source information is stored, and have a function for downloading the acoustic source information about the outer acoustic source so as to display the acoustic source information, has recently appeared.
Korea Patent Application Publication No. 2006-61992 (entitled “Method and system for providing music analysis service using multimodal interface”) discloses a method and a system for providing a music analysis service. According to the Korea Patent Application Publication No. 2006-61992, when a music recognition application program loaded in a mobile communication device is executed so that the music from which the user wants to get music information is recorded, and the recorded music data are transmitted to a music analysis server via a mobile communication network, the music analysis server receives the recorded music data via the mobile communication network so as to analyze the recorded music data, extracts music information related to the recorded music, and provides the music information such as the title of the recorded music, the name of the singer thereof, etc. and the list of contents related to the recorded music to the mobile communication device.
However, in the Korea Patent Application Publication No. 2006-61992, music has to be recorded in a mobile communication device in order to obtain the music information, thereby increasing the process time corresponding to the period of time taken for recording music, and when music is recorded under an environment having noises, the quality of the recorded music is degraded. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately analyze the music. Furthermore, the information which can be provided is limited to music so that information related to various acoustic sources cannot be provided.
Also, in the Korea Patent Application Publication No. 2006-61992, recorded music data are transmitted to a music analysis server via a mobile communication network, and the music analysis server performs a process for extracting characteristics of the transmitted music data so as to extract an identifier used for searching for information related to the recorded music, searches for music information database by using the extracted identifier, and extracts music information related to the recorded music. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the process for providing the music information is too complicated, and the load of the music analysis server increases.